Ninjas of Prophecy: School of Secrets
by Angel Talon
Summary: Au New school, new bullies, new mean teachers, new headmaster, and new secrets. Wait what? Lloyd is used of life being unfair, but when he enrolled in Ninjago Academy, he realized that the school is filled with secrets, all which is connected to him! Why all the secrets? What is the real relationship between his parents and Tywun? Will he and his new friends survive?
1. Meet Lloyd

Hello I am Lloyd W. Garmodon

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Twenty nine.

I am ten years old and I've been to twenty nine schools already. Soon to be thirty with how urgently the Headmistress is talking to Mom. It's not that I'm bad, or that we move a lot. The problem with staying in school is two things I cannot control.

First is the fact that my dad tried to take over the whole world awhile ago. Yes, I know. Not fair, I get judged by Dad's actions. Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if they banished our whole family to the Underworld instead of just Dad. The second thing making my life miserable is the fact I cannot control my powers.

Yes, you heard correctly. I have powers and no, it is not cool or awesome. I always had these powers as long as I can remember, and I _always_ lose control.

Today I'm being kick out of Darkley's School For Bad Boys because I blew up all the dorm lights by 'accident'. And by 'accident' I mean some bullies were making fun of me and I used my powers. I was aiming for turning the lights off, not exploding them.

"That freak is a nuisance! Either he goes or we call the authorities!" Headmistress Darkley bellowed. Headmistress Darkley is young with a black braid and dark green eyes with great patience for normal ten year old boys. I am not normal and don't count.

Mom sighed, "Lloyd is just a child like all the rest of your students, please give him another chance." Mom has brown eyes and grey hair in a braid. She is the only one who can stand my stinkin' powers.

Headmistress Darkley huffed, "normal kids _don't_ explode light bulbs with a strange green energy coming from their bodies!" she stop for a breather. _Oh boy,_ I thought nervously, _here it comes, thirtieth school coming right up._ Smiling evilly, the headmistress spoke calmly, "Besides I already suspended him, _permantly_!"

I groaned, _not again! Why me!? I'm just a kid who wants real friends, is that too much to ask for?_ Mom looked thoughtful, before smiling sweetly, "Well then, there is an old family friend who owns a boarding school that's been begging me to let my son attend." Mom straightened her glasses and stood up gracefully, "just let us get out of your hair."

I watched as Mom marched out stunned. _What family friend? How come I never heard of them tell now? If this is all true, how come I haven't been attending that school in the first place!?_

 _Headmaster's p.o.v_

I was sitting at my desk sipping some calming tea when the phone rang. I answered calmly, "Hello, you have reached Ninjago Academy, this is Tywun speaking."

Silence on the other end greeted me. _Oh pleases please not be another prank call_ I prayed franticly. "Tywun? It's me," an all too familiar face spoke.

"M-m-mis-s-sako?! Long time, no hear," I stuttered purely shock, "What can I do for you?"

"My son needs a school that won't turn him down. I was wondering if the offer is still up?" Misako spoke calmly. I took a sharp intake of breathe. Its been ages since I last saw Lloyd. _Wait? What offer? I made several offers to Misako before the 'incident'._

"Of course! The offer I made while we were…" I purposefully hang the sentence hoping against hope…

"Garmodon was just banished; you were helping care for Lloyd while I was job hunting." Misako answered the silent question. _Garmodon's banishment. That was when I first noticed Lloyd's powers and offered…_

"Oh _that_ offer! Yes of course Lloyd can attend."

"Good, we'll be there in five minutes, bye Tywun."

"Bye Misako."

As we hung up, I realized that its been years since either one of us went by our nicknames. _We'll be there in five minutes. Wait five minutes? It's a five hour drive from Ninjago City to the Academy. Seven from Darkley's._ I started to panic, _Misako was driving up here as we were talking on the phone!_

 _5 minutes later, Lloyd's p.o.v_

Ninjago Academy looked all right. You could see in some places that it used to be some kind of monastery. There were kids everywhere. A large group by an old monkey gym set. They almost look like a club of some sorts.

Mom actually called the headmaster as we started driving up the mountain. Apparently his name's Tywun and he helped Mom after Dad's banishment. I'm surprised Mom didn't marry the guy, maybe there's more to this story than what meets the eye.

I followed Mom to the headmaster's office. _Mom must have been here before; she really knows her way around!_ I couldn't help thinking. Entering the office I immediately noticed the pictures. They were not pictures of Tywun's family, but of Tywun, Mom, and Dad growing up together. The biggest picture was my family photo, Dad was hugging Mom who was holding baby me.

Tywun looked nice. He had long white hair and soft blue eyes. Something felt familiar about him, or maybe it's the tension in the room? "Tywun, you remember Lloyd?" Mom asks cheerily.

Tywun smiled tiredly, "why yes, the young Garmodon himself!" I couldn't help myself and scoffed at this, "I am not my Dad! I am the exact _opposite_ of him!"

Mom frowned, "Lloyd, be nice." Tywun laughed, "It's all right Misako. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was very close to your father before his banishment; I just meant it as a compliment _not_ an insult."

I frowned at this. _Tywun was Dad's friend, not Mom's?_ _Why is there soo much tension in the air? Why do I have a feeling that Mom and Tywun are hiding something?_

Let's back up. Hello, I am Lloyd W. Garmodon, Son of Lord Garmodon. I have green energy inside me that likes to explode in small bursts, I do not know why. I've been bullied my whole life and attended thirty schools. Ninjago Academy is the most recent one. Basically, the universe hates me. Oh, and this is my strange story.

 **A.N: Slow updates because comp probs! You've been warned! Can any of you guess who Tywun is? Skytalon doesn't count since I told her! In this AU Lloyd doesn't know about his uncle Wu, Wu is not a Sensei, and the ninjas started off the same age has Lloyd.** ** _I OWN NOTHING!_**


	2. Roommates and Powers

**A/N:** ** _I OWN NOTHING!_**

 **Powergirl1- the elemental masters are already in my story. In fact I made Pixel and Dareth Elemental masters. In this story they will be called the ninjas or Lloyd's friends.**

 **Catlovingmermaid- Yes, you are right, but that is part of the mystery.**

 **Now, time to meet Lloyd's roommates and** ** _Nya_** **!**

 ** _AGAIN I OWN NOTHING!_**

Roommates and Powers

After Mom left, Tywun showed me to my room. Inside were two closets, a double dresser, and two bunk beds. "Well Lloyd, this is your home away from home, hope you like it," Tywun spoke from the doorway, "One of your roommates will show you around."

I just nodded as I slowly turned around. Despite the small storage and lack of furniture, the room was spacious compared to other boarding school dorms I'd stayed at. The walls and ceilings were covered in scenes of the Great Serpentine War. I noticed a Man in the center riding a dragon. _Strange, I wonder if that is connected to my dragon_ I wondered.

One of my powers seems to be that whenever I conquered a fear, a green dragon appears. Lost in thought I didn't notice that Tywun left and three young boys my age walked in. The boy on the left was wearing ultra dark sunglasses and had black hair done in an afro, like they did in the disco days. The boy in the middle had blue hazel eyes and slick brown hair. The boy on the left had grey eyes and dark grey hair.

I gasped as I took notice of them. "Why we stopped?" Disco Boy asked, confused since he can't see me. Middle Guy spoke calmly, "I guess when Headmaster Tywun says we have a new roommate he means it."

I was a little confused with that. I thought that Tywun didn't look like a jokester, and is to be taken seriously. My confusion must have shown because Grey spoke next. "The headmaster is known for 'kick back and relax' every now and then. Since it is the middle of the school year, we thought he was joking about you." Grey stepped forward and held out his hand, "names Ash, these are my pals Jacob and Griffin."

I stared at him round eyed. _Who in their right minds names their kid after a mythical creature?_ Griffin must have seen my confusion, "Relax kid, it's not the worst name, wait till you meet Paleman or Shade or Tox or Pi…"

"Enough Griff! I'm blind yet I can see that you are creeping him out!" Jacob interrupted. He wasn't wrong; I was creep out by some of those names, but I was interested in how my new roommates know them.

"When will I get to meet your other friends?" I asked energetically. The three boys looked at each other and started laughing. I frowned, utterly confused, "What? What I'd say?" Straightening up, Ash placed a hand on my shoulder, "Oh, nothing kid, just us and our friends? We're part of an exclusive club, you're not meeting anyone!" Ash froze, and then continued on a different note, "by the way, I didn't catch your name back there."

I glared at them resentfully. _I haven't even told them my name! Exclusive club? Yea right! They are just like everyone else! They don't want to be seen with the son of the dark lord!_ "Lloyd, and don't bother I don't want to hang with you guys either!" I basically shouted. Grabbing my suitcase, I started unpacking taking my angry off on my clothes.

 _Griffin's p.o.v_

I noticed Lloyd got on the defensive really fast when we explained about the secret club. He looked almost angry, but our club _is_ exclusive. Only those that are freaks can get in, and Lloyd? With his silvery blonde hair and blue eyes? Is normal all the way through. Us? Not so much. I can run at the speed of light, Ash can turn to smoke, and Jacob can use echolocation/bend sound.

We're freaks and there's safety in numbers, the reason why we started the club. Our other friends are Karlof, Neuro, Skylor, Gravis, Shade, Paleman, Bolobo, Toxikita, Camille, Pixel, Zane, Cole, Jay, Nya, and Kai. There's also Dareth, he claims to have powers but no one believes him. Sighing I turned around and headed out to the Secret Hangout. Jacob and Ash followed me. We were just turning the corner when I started grinning like crazy. Feeling the change, Jacob reached out and grabbed onto my arm.

I reached out and grabbed Ash's hand to loud protests. Then, checking to make certain we're not seen by the normal kids, I super speeded to the Secret Hangout. The Secret Hangout isn't much to look at. Just an old pirate ship stuck in a bunch of trees behind the academy. We use it because according to Neuro, who is telepathic, no one else knows about it.

The rest of our friends are already there waiting. "Bout time you showed up! Let's get this party started!" Jay exclaimed when he spotted us, lighting everywhere. "Ouch! Jay! Watch it!" Skylor yelped when a zap of lighting hits her.

The "party" was just us sitting together and discussed a problem that showed up. Skylor, Toxikita, Camille, Pixel, and Nya are the only girls in our group, and the dorms all hold four each. We had requested we be each other's roommates, safety in numbers, but that leaves one girl alone. Skylor, Toxikita, Camille, and Pixel are all roommates. Nya has three normal kids for roommates, and they just figured out about her water powers. Kai, being the older twin, called this meeting because the girls were starting to bully Nya.

"Alright; Tia, Mia, and Dei all been bullying Nya while in their dorms because of her powers, any ideas on how to fix this?" Pixel asked while flipping her silver hair. Murmurs filled the ship. Kai slowly raised his hand.

"Ideas that are _not_ catching their pants on fire?" Zane spoke quickly, sensing what the boy wanted. Kai angrily huffed, "Nya is my baby sis, and _no one_ gets away with hurting her!"

Nya jumped to her feet, shouting, "Five minutes does _not_ count!"

"Does too!"

"Does NOT!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

 _I wonder if those two ever get along? Things would be a whole lot easier if we can just tell the headmaster, but we can't or else he will expel us for being "dangerous"_ I gloomily thought. The meeting went on till we decided to let Toxikita and Camille pull a prank on the bullies.

Then we all went our separate ways. Some of us went to the Great Hall for dinner; others went to the dorms to finish their homework. Nya spoke as she hurried away, "I just have five math problems, and then I'll catch you all later!"

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

I noticed that my roommates left to play with their friends while I was unpacking. I guess that's a good thing, let's just say whoever has the bottom right bunk needs a new bed. _I can't believe I lost control again!_ I thought angrily. Looking at my watch, I noticed it's almost dinner time.

 _Just my luck, my roommates were supposed to show me the way to the dining area! I'll just have to ask someone else._ Standing, I walked out the door wondering how I was supposed to explain the destroyed mattress. I definitely couldn't say, _"Whoopsie! Lost control of my powers there!"_ No, experience tells me that's an one way ticket to being expelled for no reason other than being different.

As I rounded a corner, I noticed three girls picking on a fourth. Frowning, I crept behind a potted plant and spied on them. The three bullies had one strawberry blonde hair, the other two identical brown hairs. _They must be twins_ I realized. The girl being picked on had short black hair and hazel eyes.

"What's wrong Nya? Too different to talk to your roomies?" asked Blondie. "Yea…" The twins started, but were interrupted by Blondie, "Tia! Mia! I am _talking_ here!"

The twins bowed their heads in defeat, "Sorry Dei." I nearly laughed at that. _Who in their right mind names a girl D?_ I then remember the conversation with Griffin about strange names. _I guess Griffin was right_ I admitted to myself.

Just then Dei hit Nya. Taken aback, I decided to intervene before anyone gets hurt. Taking a deep breath, I stepped out of my hiding spot and shouted, "Hey! Be nice! What did she ever do to you?"

Dei, Tia, and Mia glared at me. Dei was the one who broke the silence first, "She's a freak, oh, and who are you to tell us what to do!?"

"I'm taking that D is the ringleader here, name's Lloyd." I answered truthfully. Then it hit me what they just called Nya. _She's a freak_. Well, in a way _I'm_ a freak, powers what not. I idiotically placed my hand on the wall next to me.

"Hey _D_ , don't call people freaks when they are different from everyone else! Understand!?" I shouted as green energy leaked out of my hand and up the wall, towards the light bulbs. The bullies' faces were of pure horror, while Nya looked amazed.

Then the lights went out with a loud **KABLOOM**!

 **A/N: Yea, warning: Dareth also has powers and is Morro's roommate along with Paleman and Bolobo. They are alright with this because Morro is a stuck up and Dareth acts like a mega fan. (They do not know about their powers.) Pixel, just like Zane, thinks she is human. Oh, and also I forgot that they mentioned Lloyd's middle name in the TV series. In this his middle name is Wu, not whatever it is in the show.**


	3. First Friend Ever and Mystery Starts

**A/N: Yes; ambershadow, johnathen, and catlovingmermaid. Tywun is Wu, He is going to mention another important character, try to guess him.**

 **Johnathen- the ninjas are all** ** _ten_** **, this is focused on their friendship, not romance. I will not be doing any shipping of any kind (yet).**

 **Ambershadow- you're really smart. Yes that is Pixel's powers. Also, I haven't thought of that? Just remember, the most of the schools turn him down because of what his dad did. I know, not fair, but life's not fair.**

 **About Dareth's powers, the ninjas don't know them and I will only give one hint: if you watch the show when they meet Dareth, all of his moves are** ** _animal based_** **.**

 **Musiclover435- I know, I forgot, in this** ** _AU_** **his middle name is Wu. (I was also lazy and didn't want to look up how to spell Montgomery.)**

 ** _I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT OC'S!_**

 **;);););)**

First Friend Ever and Mystery Starts

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Detention. I've been here for less than a day, haven't even started any classes yet, and I got myself in detention. It doesn't help that I also got the mayor's daughter (Dei) and _the_ Gordon Stone's twins (Mia and Tia) in detention too.

The only bright side is that Nya is in detention with us. Now _that_ is not my doing. After the lights exploded I punched the nearest bully, who by chance was Tia. Mia then jumped on me, only to get thrown by Nya of all people. True, I was shock she didn't run and blab to the whole school of what I just did. I was _definitely_ shock when she shot water out of her hand, with enough force to knock Mia off me. Then came the fist fight. Dei now as a black eye thanks due to Nya.

The fight only ended when Tywun came running, yelling something about pixels exploding. Unfortunately, he forgot all about exploding pixels when his eyes spotted us. Tywun immediately yelled, "Detention Corridor, Now!"

Between you and me, it's sad they have a whole corridor dedicated to detention. Being new, I didn't know where to go, so I just followed Nya who did know. The Detention Corridor isn't half bad. It's just a collection of single bedrooms too small for roommates, two bathrooms, and a living area for homework and eating.

 _I might purposely get in trouble to get away from my mean roommates_ I know that's a bad thought to think, but it still popped in my mind. I glanced at Nya and noticed she looked as excited as I do about not having roommates for the night.

The living area had two tables; one by a small window, and the other by the bathroom with a symbol of a boy on it. Dei and the twins, who I learned are the mayor's and Gordon Stone's (Gordon Stone is a famous rock star) daughters, took the window table. While they were gossiping about who knows what, I walked over to Nya who had claimed the boy's room table.

Nya had out some math problems she was working on. Not having any homework, being new here, and _definitely_ not a gossiper, I decided to do small talk with Nya. I mean, how hard can it be? We both have powers and are bullied, that's a lot of things in common! _No, she is not like you. Nya doesn't have a criminal for a father. Her father is somewhere in town or the city, working. Not banished for crimes he committed_ a small voice started to counteract my reasoning.

I pushed the thought away, reminding myself that I don't know Nya, and she likewise. May as well small talk before the whole "son of the most evil man alive" blows up in my face. Nervously, I sat next to her, "Hey there, I'm Lloyd." I sounded stupid, holding out a hand to shake. Nya looked at me as if I grew two heads.

 _Oho, this is not good! Not good at all!_ I panicked on, what I hope is, the inside. Nya nervously asked, "Um Lloyd? Didn't you already said your name right before the whole explosion? Name's Nya." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, _Okay I already introduced myself. Makes sense, I did answer Dei's question_.

"Water powers, uh? Must be pretty cool," I spoke up while my mind raced, _how in the world does one speak to another just like them!? Pretty cool!? I sound desperate! Hey, I am desperate! I never had a friend before! What does one say!?_

Nya just smiled at my lame attempt at small talk, "Yea, it is cool. Hey! What is your power exactly? Other than exploding light bulbs." I froze at the question. Honestly I never could use one word to explain my powers before. I just never could see the connection.

"Um, don't know. I can do lots of things; like that energy transference I did, oh, and also a dragon appears whenever I face some fear." I tried to explain to the best of my abilities. Nya nodded in understanding.

"Let's call it Energy, since the main one is the energy transference," Nya suggested, before asking suddenly, "How did you found out about your powers? How old were you?"

 _Strange? I don't know, I just always knew about it_ I thought feeling a little puzzled. "I don't know any of that. I always had known about my powers for as long as I remember." I answered truthfully; I then turned the question to her, "How about you?"

Nya's smile grew, if that were possible, "Oh! I was five and I found out when I wet my bed."

"You what!?" I choked out in a laughing fit. Nya huffed, "I was five and noticed a spider on my bed. Being a kindergartener, I pointed my finger at the spider and screamed for Dad to come and kill it. By the time Dad got there, my bed was soaked through and the spider dead."

I laughed so hard, I fell off my seat. Tywun spoke up, startling us since we didn't notice him coming in, "Well then! That's one way to find out one's powers! Back in my days people who had powers needed to be _told_ about them to _know_ about them! I prefer the whole 'let them find out in their own time' attitude we now have. Less fainting."

I sat up and looked at the old headmaster, "Tywun? Did you know anybody with powers when you were younger?" Tywun smiled sadly, "yes. I went to school with lots of kids with powers, more than what this school has right now, but they are all long gone now."

Just then, Tywun shot me a strange look. No not strange, hopeful. "Maybe, just maybe, you can bring them back. Bring them back, Lloyd. Bring back our Donny, at least." At that Tywun went back to being a tired old headmaster, "Lights out in five minutes."

At that, Tywun left Nya and I to wonder what just happened.


	4. Plunging To One's Death

**A/N: powergirl1~ last chapter was short because I wanted it to be short.**

 **Skytalon~ Yes, but that is for later.**

 **Johnathen~ Dareth's power is** _ **not an animal**_ **, it is all animals. Also,** _ **THIS IS A STORY ABOUT FREINDSHIP NOT ROMANCE, IF YOU WANT SHIPPING GO ELSEWHERE!**_

 **Theambershadow~ You are now officially known as the professor Shadow. Dareth's powers are animals. It's not just the first couple seasons. I can't remember the episode, but in one of the new seasons, he had a conversation with a shark. I never been in detention before and wrote what I felt like it would be like. Yes, Donny is Garmadon. Cliff Gorden? Never heard of him, so no.**

 **Okay, now that shout outs are over: My computer is fix, only for me to it writer's block! Sorry for the wait and…**

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Plunging To One's Death

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I was worried. Nya said she was going to join us, but she never did. As her big brother, _five minutes does count_ , I started to worry. Fifteen minutes till lights out; and Nya still hasn't joined us. Not like it matters at this point, since all of us are in the dorms getting ready for bed. But, as I said, big brothers worry, and I'm worrying big time.

"Kai, Nya is fine," Zane spoke calmly, "She's probably hiding from her roommates till the prank's over with." I glared at the blonde boy, frustrated.

"Okay, but if she was hiding from her roommates, why didn't she come and hid with us!? That's the whole point of the club!" I snapped at Zane, who looked really taken aback.

Jay looked up from his comic book at my outburst. Seeing my distress and Zane's look of horror, decided to jump in, "Kai! Zane! Relax, will ya! We can ask Nya where she's been _tomorrow_. Got it?"

Zane and I stared at Jay, our jaws touching the floor. It is very rare when Jay is all serious like this. Our last roommate, Cole, walked in just then. Cole looked from us to Jay and frowned, "What did I miss?"

Snapping out of our trance, I quickly turned to him, "Nothing, just something Jay said surprised us." Cole nodded his head slowly, clearly still confused, while Jay muttered something under his breath about the comic he was back to reading.

Just then Griffin ran in, or more accurately, crashed into our dressers. "Whoa! Griff! What's up?" Jay asked pulling his attention away from the comic the second time tonight. _I guess there really is a first to everything_ I mused to myself.

Griffin took a deep breath, "Okay, Jacob, Ash, and I have a new roommate; who is normal from what we can tell. Only problem is this, we were supposed to give him a tour of the school and forgot! We can't find him anywhere!"

All of us glanced at each other, worriedly. _If Headmaster Tywun finds out, he'll ask around to learn what was so important, that it held those three up. And if he learns about the secret club, he'll make us disassemble it, or worse! He'll expel us for being different!_ All these thoughts raced through my mind, and I can tell by the looks on my roommates faces that they were thinking the same thing.

Zane spoke nervously, "Maybe you can say you lost track of time doing homework? And the new kid wandered off?" Griffin looked semi relief at the suggestion when,

"The truth would be much better young one." All of us risked around to face Headmaster Tywun standing in the doorway. _How is he able to sneak around like that!?_ I couldn't help but mentally yell. This wasn't the first time something like this happened.

Headmaster Tywun looked at me, "Nya, Dei, Mia, Tia, and Lloyd; the new kid Griffin was telling you about, all got in a fist fight and are now in detention. Do not worry about Lloyd, Nya is showing him around."

After that Tywun left. I turned to Griffin, "We have seven minutes till lights out, can you run and tell Neuro to tell everybody else that there is going to be a meeting tomorrow after class?" Griffin nodded his understanding and ran off. Zane turned to me, "You've been calling the meetings a lot lately Kai, maybe you should be club president?" I never thought of being club president; in fact, we _don't_ have a president, though we like to joke about Zane or Pixel being president since both are _so_ serious.

 _Neuro's p.o.v_

I was sitting on my mattress, meditating, when Griffin came in full speed and crashed into the wall opposite the door. I jumped up and ran up to my friend to check and make sure he's alright. While I did that my roommates, Gravis and Shade, stopped arm wrestling and looked over at us. Our other roommate, Karlof, looked at us confused, then went back to playing with a rocket model he had.

Entering Griffin's mind, I see that Kai is, yet again, calling another meeting, this time to yell at Nya for getting in detention and to talk about Griffin's new roommate. I then reached out with my powers placing a simple message in the club members' minds, _Meeting tomorrow Bring homework_. The bring homework part was to let them know that the meeting starts right after class.

Griffin woke up with a groan, "Neuro…" I quickly interrupted him, "I know and already sent it, you better get going before lights out happens. Griffin quickly nodded his head and leapt to his feet, super speeded out the door.

 _ **Nya's p.o.v**_

 _I walked up to the Secret Hangout. Only something is wrong, the pirate's ship is in greater disrepair than normal. The normal, surprisingly, sturdy wood was replaced with rotten planks and the vibrant paint with pale peelings and mold. Unknowingly, I let out a shudder, but still pressed forward eagerly._ I can't wait to tell them about Lloyd and his powers! _I thought excitedly. But I never got the chance. Since no one was on the deck, I moved carefully down the creaky steps, which normally weren't squeaky, to the hold below. There I found to my greatest horror, pirates glaring at me._

 _"What do you want?" I asked fearfully. The pirates all laughed, one with a peg leg calmed down enough to speak, "All we want lassie, is our ship back…" More cruel laughter followed the statement. Frightened, I ran for it. Only to find myself in the middle of the shark invested ocean! Taking a deep breath, I jumped overboard, willing the water to come up and carry me to safety, only for my powers to not work! Frightened even more, I only did the most reasonable thing, I screamed my head off._

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

I woke up to screaming. I have no idea who could be screaming this late into the night.


	5. Not A Dream

**A/N: Nagasha~ Actually, it is several mysteries. Don't worry they will apologize to Lloyd with a little help from Nya ;););) It's good to have friends!**

 **Ambershadow~ Actually, that wasn't a dream. I only seen two episodes of Skybound. There is about six months gape in between when I watch tv. About coming to odds with Kai, Kai actually is going to be a supporter of Lloyd's, since Lloyd did save Nya…twice…**

 **Okay, sorry about the shortness of the last chapter. Skytalon and I wanted to see how many of you panics after reading Nya's p.o.v, so to see that I had to chop the chapter in half. Here's the other half and…**

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Not A Dream

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Someone is screaming, at midnight. My instincts kicked in. I rushed out of the small room and started to search for the source of the panicked screaming. In other words, I was in 'hero' mood. Yes, the son of the world's greatest villain enjoys rescuing damsels in distress. Mom claims it is my inner ninja shining through, whatever that means.

The screaming seems to be coming from the room Nya claimed for the night. I hope it isn't another spider, Nya already hinted at her fear of them, which I can agree on. Quickly and quietly, I snuck into the small room, only to find that Nya was asleep. I was about to leave when I noticed something was wrong.

Nya _was_ screaming, and sweating and tossing around in her sleep. But what caught my attention was the hooded man leaning over her, a dark brown glow on his hands, and Nya! Immediately, I slipped into a defensive position, ( _how do I even now any of this!? I never took martial arts!_ ), and prepared to attack. Only for Hood Guy to see me and started to stalk towards where I was crouching. _Okay not good. Hood Guy as powers and I don't know_ _ **what**_ _those powers are. I have to act fast._

Smart move, run and call the authorities, dumb move, attack a guy you know nothing about that also have powers in _**complete**_ control. I am an IDOIT! I shot a blast of green energy straight into Hood Guy's chest. This only makes him, or is it a her, angry. Hood Guy shot a blast of his or her dark brown energy at me. Luckily I dodged by a large margin and added an upper hand cut, hitting him in the stomach, cutting of air supply momentary.

While Hood Guy was hunched over gasping for breath, I rushed over to Nya's bedside. Checking on her, I somehow managed to send some of my green energy on Nya without hurting her, countering the dark brown energy. Unfortunately, I forgot about Hood Guy, who regained his breath and took the importunately to hit me in the back with his powers. The last thing I saw before following asleep on Nya's floor was Hood Guy sneering over me as he sent a wave of dark brown energy towards Nya.

 _I woke up on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean. Didn't help that a pirate wearing an eye patch was about to skewer me with his sword. Quickly, I rolled away from Eye Patch in the nick of time. The sword got stuck in the wooden deck of the ship. Leaping up onto my feet, I was about to kick him where it will hurt when, "HEEELLLP!"_

Nya! _Quickly I jumped over board to save her only to see a good fifteen sharks circling us. Nya just then spotted me, "Lloyd? Why are you in my dream?" I shot her a funny look,_ I thought she was in my dream! Wait, Hood Guy has powers which he used on Nya, then me… _"Nya, hate to burst your bubble, but this is no dream!"_

 _Nya screamed, "WHAT! IF IT'S NOT A DREAM, THEN WHERE ARE WE!?" I just shrugged, which Nya doesn't like. "Lloyd, if this isn't a dream, does that mean we are going to die?" At least Nya isn't screaming anymore, "My powers don't work here, I don't think yours well work either."_ _ **My**_ _turn to start panicking._

 _"WHAT!? OUR POWERS DON'T WORK!? HOW, WHY, THIS IS IMPOSTOUROUS! WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?" The later was because Nya was wearing a green ninja suit. It was also then I noted the sharks were looking at us funny;_ something seems off with the sharks, why don't they attack? They've got plenty of time. _Nya replied calmly, "What are you wearing?"_

 _ **Nya's p.o.v**_

 _"What are you wearing?" I feel cheesy, but honestly? Who would expect a guy that you just barely met to jump off a pirate ship into shark invested waters wearing a light red ninja suit with blue and gold designs? Oh, and also that same guy tells you your dream IS NOT A DREAM! Lloyd looked down at his clothes and then quickly looked at me._

 _"It's not what it looks like, you see; I heard you screaming. I snuck into your room, only to find that you were asleep. I was about to leave when I noticed something was wrong._

 _You were screaming, and sweating and tossing around in your sleep. But what caught my attention was the hooded man leaning over you, a dark brown glow on his hands, and you! Immediately, I slipped into a defensive position and prepared to attack. Only for Hood Guy to see me and started to stalk towards where I was crouching. I knew I had to act fast._

 _I shot a blast of green energy straight into Hood Guy's chest. This only makes him angry. Hood Guy shot a blast of his dark brown energy at me. Luckily I dodged by a large margin and added an upper hand cut, hitting him in the stomach, cutting of air supply momentary._

 _While Hood Guy was hunched over gasping for breath, I rushed over to your bedside. Checking on you, I somehow managed to send some of my green energy on you without hurting you, countering the dark brown energy. Unfortunately, I forgot about Hood Guy, who regained his breath and took the importunately to hit me in the back with his powers. The last thing I saw before following asleep on your floor was Hood Guy sneering over me as he sent a wave of dark brown energy towards you."_

 _I stared at Lloyd like he was crazy. "So, what I'm hearing is the reason we are who knows where and our powers aren't working is because a super villain that you dubbed Hood Guy blasted us!?" Lloyd nervously nodded his head. I shouted suddenly, "BEST DAY EVER!"_

 _Lloyd looked at me like I was crazy here or something. I shrugged, "How many kids our age can say they fought a super villain? It's exciting!"_

 _"_ I _fought the super villain,_ you _were in a coma! Besides that, we can't tell anyone this if we end up dead!" Lloyd stress nervously. I groaned at the reminder that fifteen or so sharks are glaring at us. Wait, glaring not attacking. "Lloyd, these sharks, do they seem off to you?"_

 _ **Lloyd's p.o.v**_

 _Nya had a point, we've been sitting in the water like ducks for several minutes, and the sharks haven't attack yet. In fact, I noticed the closest shark to me has braces on his teeth, while another has a flower on its' dorsal fin. "Nya, I don't think these are real sharks, they actually look silly."_

 _Nya nods her head in agreement, "I have no idea why I was so scared… Lloyd! Help!" The last part was because a green dragon appeared underneath Nya, then disappeared. Wait that was_ my _power!_

 _"Our powers! They swapped! That's why they aren't working! You were trying to bend the water to your will, but you needed to bend energy to your will!" I shouted out of realization. Nya nodded her understanding and summoned the dragon back._

 _Quickly, I swam over to her and climbed up onto the dragon's back. Once I was situated Greenie took off. "Lloyd?" Nya called, confused. I glanced at her with concern, "Yea Nya?"_

 _"Since when do pirate ships fly?" my friend asked. I once again had a panic attack,_ not happening! Not happening! How is this possible!? _For Nya was right, the pirate ship is flying and heading straight for us!_

 **A/N: This chapter is way too long, so I'm cutting it short again. So, ya, sorry about the cliffhanger. At least Lloyd and Nya figured it out. See you next time! Stormyskies8 out!**


	6. Getting Out Of There

**A/N: NinjagoMLP77- thanks!**

 **TheAmberShadow- It's an OC. Classmates, no, magical creatures I made up, yes. No, and can't tell because that's a spoiler.**

 **Nagasha: OC and yea, they figure it out eventually…**

 **Cheesepuff: Thanks! I have a problem called either I'm lazy at writing or too busy to write. Used to be comp probs but those are fixed now. Also, tell your friend that their reviews are very welcomed.**

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Getting Out of There

 _ **Lloyd's p.o.v**_

 _After Nya gracefully pointed out the flying pirate ship headed straight for us, I had to notice and point out the sharks, if that is what you want to call them. For their upper body was that of a shark, but their lower body resembled a pelican. Oh, and let's not forget they can also fly and heading straight for us as well!_

 _"Nya! Those sharks aren't sharks! They are some kind of hybrid of shark and water fowl!" I hollered to be heard over the sudden rushing wind. Nya glanced at the quickly approaching predators._

 _"Do you think they only hunt in the sky!?" Nya asked as I shot down a sharican that was getting to close, using Nya's powers._

" _I hope not!" I hollered as I blasted my water at the sharicans, "Do me a favor and make Greenie fly faster!"_

 _Nya glared at my suggestion, "Greenie!? Greenie!? You named your dragon power Greenie!?"_

 _To be fair, I can get where she is going with this. Now that I said it out loud Greenie does sound like a lame name for a dragon. A cannonball whooshed past us a bit too close for comfort. I glanced at the flying ship, when I notice something strange. The black and white sails are glowing brown, the same brown as Hood Guy's powers! Maybe the way home is just to…_

" _Nya! We are headed the wrong way!" I screamed in a panic, "We, and by we I mean you, need to blow up the cannons so we can get back on board!"_

 _Nya grinned like maniac and cheered happily. You would have thought I told her that her birthday came early this year or something. Hopefully I can make some friends that aren't adrenaline addicts. Nya and Greenie took turns blasting the ship's weaponry, while I struggled against the sharicans. One sharican managed to somehow scratch Nya without my knowing it. Hearing Nya cry out in pain, I turned to face her and noticed the rogue sharican attacking. Quickly, I jumped unto its back and sucker punched right in-between the shoulder blades, causing it to fall back to the water. Doing a triple flip off the sharican's back, I landed on Greenie's back standing._

" _Nice moves!" Nya spoke excitedly, "Glad to know one of us knows how to fight, because we are coming in for a landing and those pirates don't look to happy!"_

 _I blinked out of confusion, "Um? Nya? I DON'T know how to fight, I was hoping you did." I honestly hope my nervousness didn't show right then._

 _Greenie vanished while we were hovering over the flying ship. Nya and I both tucked and rolled to soften the blow of the fall, once again landing neatly on our feet. A pirate with an eye patch ran up to us swinging a cutlass. Nya ducked and rolled to the left in a nick of time. I wasn't as lucky; the weapon climbed my left arm as I jumped out of the way. Flinching at the pain, I couldn't help but wonder how we are going to explain our new injuries to Headmaster Tywun._

 _Nya noticed my pain and immediately took action. Running at top speed, she ran up to Eye Patch, jumped in the air and spun, karate kicking him in the head. After that, Nya made certain he stayed down by punching Eye Patch where it will hurt the most. I walked over and took the cutlass from the, surprisingly, still conscience pirate groaning in pain._

" _I thought you don't know how to fight?" I asked Nya while parrying with another pirate (she was fighting even more pirates with her fists)._

" _I DON'T, I guess it comes naturally to me like it does you!" Nya exclaimed while dodging one punch and delivering another._

 _I nodded my head in agreement, when I spotted him! Hood Guy, or right now Peg Leg! The same pirate that nearly chopped me in half early was standing next to the steering wheel, which was being driven by a blind parrot, the same dark brown energy that Hood Guy has coming from his hands! Quickly, I dropped my cutlass and leaped into the air. Moving my arms in a strange pattern, I shouted something that sounded a lot like Ninjago, and flown the short distance to him._

 _Peg Leg, or is it Hood Guy, looked completely shocked to see me in one piece. He muttered something about zoos in the air and spinning. I wasn't paying any attention and took the advantage of him being distracted by flying, spinning zoos. I launched forward and snatched his peg leg, when suddenly the air is filled with a bright golden light…_

Nya's POV

I woke up in the bed in the Detention Corridor. I was expecting Lloyd to be right there, on my floor, but he wasn't. Slipping off of the bed, I headed outside to see that Lloyd was already awake, and claimed the window seats for us! I hurried to his side and sat down, grabbing a slice of buttered toast as I did so.

"That was exciting! You should meet Kai! He as fire powers! Do you think Hood Guy/Peg Leg will come back? What if he's after all of the Secret Club? We have to warn everyone!" I rambled as I spread some jam on my toast. I probably would have continued, but Lloyd interrupted me right then.

"Whoa there! I am new, remember? Who is Kai and what in the world is the Secret Club?" Lloyd rudely interrupted to get things cleared up.

I smiled guiltily, "Kai is my twin brother, I have a feeling you two will get along great! The Secret Club isn't a real club. Pretty much it is all of us super powered kids getting together and hanging out." As I explained, I noticed that our arms we hurt during the fight were wrapped in funny smelling cloth.

Lloyd grinned, "You mean there are other kids than just us with powers? That's awesome! I can't answer about Hood Guy, it struck better than Peg Leg, but warning the others is a good start! Next time he attacks, we will be prepared!"

I then took this opportunely to ask a new question, "Why the gauze?"

Lloyd shook his head, "I honestly don't know. I woke up in my room, so I guess we also have a secret ally watching our backs? Luckily, we had that big fight yesterday so our new injuries should go unnoticed for now."

I silently agreed with Lloyd as we ate our breakfast. I had a silent thought telling me to bring my homework to the Secret Hangout, must be another emergency meeting. I made a note to bring Lloyd with. It was fun watching my roommates reactions when they found out that the only available seats are the ones next to the little boys' room. This School Year is going to be the best one ever!

Lloyd's POV

This School Year is going to be the Worst one Yet!

 **A/N: It's raining its pouring; I should do my updates now! Wu is not the secret ally! Next up: Lloyd's roommates learns a important lessen! And (gasps all around) Misako's point of view. Till next time! Stormyskies**


	7. Old and New

**A/N: Cheesepuff~ They all will meet in this chapter, they learn who Lloyd is but don't learn about his Dad till later.**

 **Nagasha: Have you read any of the KKs? It was that, their bodies asleep, but they are wide awake. Ask SkyTalon to explain some more. She's a bigger KK fan than me.**

 **DemonGuest~ Ohh thanks! Lloyd is kinda with everyone, though at the beginning it might seem bit nyaxlloyd**

 **Also, the secret** _ **allies**_ **are not members of the club. I am glad you all are enjoying the mysteries although more secrets will come before we solve any cases. (Grins like a maniac.) All will be revealed sooner or later…**

 **I have them attending a meeting, I forgot what the meetings about, think it's the fist fight… too many chapters…**

 _ **I OWN NOTHING!**_

Old and New

~Misako's POV~

 _Briiing! Briiing! Briiing!_

My house phone went off, waking me up. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and glanced at my alarm clock. 12:55 a.m, who in their right minds call at midnight!? I trudged into the kitchen/living room of our small apartment. Our apartment has a small kitchen attached to a living/dining area, two small bedrooms, and one full bath. I would like it a bit bigger, so Lloyd can bring friends over and there still be room. Unfortunately, after my wedding, finding a good paying job became nearly impossible. I just hope life is treating Lloyd much better than me.

I answered the phone a bit snappish, "You have reached the Garmadon Residence, what do you want?"

A slow, familiar chuckle came over the phone, "Well Sako, you are in a bad mood this fine morning. Let me brighten your day."

 _Who is this? They sound familiar, and used my old nickname, so they must have been a friend. But who?_ I thought nervously before speaking.

"Who are you? How do you know me? You said you can brighten my day, how?" I demanded the mysterious caller, who laughed at my questions.

The caller spoke, "I forgot you go by Misako during this time. You know me, you just won't admit it. I know your name because we used to be _real_ close, remember? And about brightening your day…"

Lloyd's POV

"… and then there's Gravis, he can mo… are you even listening!?" Nya spun around on her heels, glaring at me as she cut off her rant abruptly.

I let out a little sigh at the outburst. Truth be told, I tuned Nya out when she was telling me about Jane's sixth sense or something. After our last class today, Nya told me that the Secret Club, why can't they call it the Power Club, as a meeting and asked if I'd like to go. The answer was an immediate yes, which I'm now regretting. Cause someone decided to tell me the names of all the other kids and their powers on the way there!

"Nope, can we wait till we're there to do the introductions, that way I have a face with a name?" I bluntly informed Nya.

Nya blushed fiercely at this suggestion, "Yea, I guess seeing them in person might help…"

I sighed out in relief before blurting, "Are we there yet?" Let's just say, she must have mastered the death glare at an early age.

"Yes, it is right over there." Nya finally answered my question. I found us standing in front of a pirates ship stuck inside a couple of trees.

"Okay this is completely unbelievably, awesome! You meet here all the time!?" I blurted out excitedly. Nya nodded her head once, right when a familiar face walked past.

"Hey Griffin! You in the club?" I asked my new roommate excitedly, maybe we can be friends!

Griffin jumped and stared at me like I was crazy. Then he yelled at Nya, "Why in the world would you invite a normal to a Secret Club meeting!? You are going to be in soo…"

Griffin never finished because I sent a wave of green energy straight at him, knocking the poor kid off his feet. Griffin leapt back up on his feet and asked me to do it again. I complied, but this time he used super speed to move out of the way. I blew up a boulder instead. About seventeen kids spilled out of the pirates' ship to check out the commotion.

"What's going on?" asked red head.

Griffin answered, "Nya found a new club member. His power is explosive energy."

After that I was rushed in and introduced to my new friends. There were _all_ of my roommates, Jacob with sound powers, Griffin with super speed, and Ash with teleportation. Karlof can turn to metal, Neuro reads minds, Gravis has telekinesis, and Shade can blend into shadows. Skylor can borrow others powers for a short period of time, Toxikita has poison powers, Camille can shapeshift, and Pixel is a techno path. Paleman has invisibility, Bolobo controls plants, Cole can bend rocks, and Jay shoots lighting out off his fingers. Then there's Nya's brother Kai with fire powers, and Zane with ice/sixth sense powers.

After the introductions, we spent the afternoon doing homework and practicing using our powers on each other. There was a silent agreement not to mention Hood Guy just yet…

 _Third Person POV_

For any outsider looking in, it looked look a mother taking her teenager daughter out for lunch. Which would be the closest you can get to the truth. In fact, inside the diner were Misako and her mysterious caller from this morning. The caller looked like an older, female version of Lloyd. Her name was Misa.

Misako learned in close, "Misa? Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

Misa smiled, "Misako, we haven't seen each other in years, yet we both know why I'm here. Bout the how, you'll know soon enough. There are a few things about to happen that will change the world as you know it."

Misako frowned at this, "What do you mean?"

Misa laughed, "You already know, knew it before you met Donny. Oh, by the way, Donny's coming back. He will arrive at the Bounty during the Day that is Night. Also, He as her."

Misako's face fell, "No, you don't mean Him? It as to be Gasrmadon that as her!"

Misa looked sadly at Misako, "You know Donny doesn't have her, it is Him. You may be older, but you need to stop living in the past. A war is coming to Ninjago and only the Ninja of Green can stop it."

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chap. Got writers block after camping trip. And my new HTTYD Story was a bigger hit than I expected it to be and my httyd followers were begging for chapter three, so I put this on hold to write and post that instead. Hope you enjoy it!**


	8. The Lost Girl

A/N: Cheesepuff- I got your review and I'm sorry! I got mega writers block! So I'm posting this prologue like chapter just for you! But next time can you be patient!? I have a life outside of fanfic, ya know!

Okay, this chap takes place a few years before the story, I OWN NOTHING BUT SOME OC'S!

The Lost Girl

No ones p.o.v

A girl, around six, with dark brown hair done in a braid walked down the long hallway. She wasn't lost, even if she was aimlessly roaming a business building. She's been here several times recently, in her dreams. And if those dreams were like all the others, than she doesn't have much time. Glancing around quickly, the girl checked to make sure no one was paying attention to her.

It was three- fifteen, her daddy would be looking for her soon. A few months ago it would be both of her parents but the government banned Daddy from the city, so since Daddy was told he couldn't take her baby brother, he took her instead. Honestly, she didn't mind. Daddy and Mommy were still in love with each other and her family would be perfect right now if the super ovals didn't hold a grudge against her daddy!

Snapping back to the present, she turned her blue grey eyes back to the door in front of her. The girl then hurriedly slipped inside to find a huge silver desk with an office chair's back facing her. Quickly the little girl straightens up and marched straight up to the desk. She's wanted to find him ever since her daddy's ban-ash-mint. It was all his fault anyway! He hurt both Mommy and Daddy! And if the rumors are true, then he hurt their friends as well!

"Hello Lilia, I've been waiting for you." An evil chuckle came from right behind the door. Lilia jumped as she turned in time to watch the door swung close to reveal a tall man in his fifties with grey speckled blonde hair and dark brown eyes that were harder than stone. The six year old gulped, fear consuming her.

"Pr. Draco? Why did you framed Daddy?" Lilia bravely asked.

Pr. Draco just laughed, "Oh! I knew you were gonna ask that! Your mother was the same way when she was your age, too smart for her own good!"

Lilia was now really scared and backed up into the desk, "What do you mean!?"

"You got your powers from your precious mommy, Misako. One out of many powers that I stole!"

Lilia gasped, "Wait, that means you dream of future events too!"

Pr. Draco laughed as he took a step towards the little first grader, "Yes, and you are never revealing my future plans to anybody, including your parents!"

Lilia then let of an ear splitting scream…

Meanwhile in a small apartment…

"Thank you Tywun for your help, it is greatly appreciated." A lady with blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes spoke to her companion, who was just a male version of her.

Tywun smiled softly, "It was nothing Sako, I put Lloyd down for a nap. You know, he is already showing signs of having my brother's powers, if you want I can train him at the monastery?"

Sako shook her head sadly, "It's Misako Tywun, we are no longer children and should get rid of those silly nicknames. Besides I know what we really want, and the answer is still no. Just because I lost my powers doesn't mean I can't watch my son."

Tywun slipped outside and smiled. Misako is stubborn, put so is he. She'll come to her senses and have Lloyd trained. Meanwhile he'll turn the Monastery of the Extremely Gifted to a boarding school for the gifted. It's not like anybody else as kids with powers, not when Pr. Draco stole all of them.

But Lloyd's already showing signs of power, that has to mean something, right?

A/N: Like I said before, this is all in the past, and yes. In this AU Lloyd has an older sister he doesn't know about. Even though this originally has nothing to do with the story, Pr. Draco and Lilia Garmadon are both important. Patience, the storm is coming…

Stormyskies8 out!


	9. Two Ways to Bond

**A/N: sorry for the wait, oh! A secret shall be revealed to the** _ **audience**_ **in this chapter! We also will learn how everyone found out their powers and help with strangling Jay. Umm yea, Enjoy!**

Two Ways to Bond

 _Dareth's p.o.v_

Field trip! Tywun just announced that we are going on a field trip! How awesome is that! Oops sorry, you haven't met me yet. Name's Dareth, I'm roommates with Bolobo, Paleman, and Morro. I also have the best super power, way better than Morro's winds. We were all in the cafeteria eating breakfast when Headmaster Tywun stood up. "Good morning students there is no school today…"

Gasps and rumors erupted right then. I wonder if they found Nya's and Lloyd's attacker yet? Ms. Treefield wasn't happy I woke her up. The aging headmaster continued, "We are going on a field trip to see a real live _archaeological_ dig!" Cheers all around.

 _Lloyd's p.o.v – Last Night_

"So, how do you spell _troublesome_?" Neuro asked turning to face Paleman. At least I think it is Paleman, he's kinda hard to see when invisible. Nobody is at Neuro's left where he is looking so I guess it is Paleman.

Glancing at my study sheet, I wonder why we have a test in spelling, math, and history tomorrow. The older kids have been whining that they have more tests than that. That's why we dub tomorrow Test Day.

Bored, I looked up, "Okay, I know how Nya got her powers, what about the rest of you guys?" I asked my new friends.

Kai immediately sat straight up, "No! Whatever happens No! No one tell Lloyd the Great Fire Incident!" I glanced at Nya only to realize _everyone_ was laughing.

"Okay, what's the joke?" I asked slowly. Paleman's clothes appear right then. Oh, he's laughing too!

Gravis spoke in between giggles, "Billy claimed Nya stole his wallet, and Nya claimed he dropped it. Kai who witnessed everything called Billy a liar; he even did the liar liar pants on fire chant! Only he caught _his_ pants on fire!"

I started laughing, it didn't help that Kai was so embarrassed he caught his pants on fire again. He slipped into one of the other rooms on board the ship while Griffin fetched Kai a new pair of pants. I turned to Jay, "What about you?"

Alert! Never ask Jay a question! Alert! Never ask Jay a question! I knew I was in trouble when everyone groaned. Jay is the talker in our group for a reason.

"It all started on a stormy night at Walker Junkyard, have I ever told you I grew up in a junkyard? It is totally awesome! We get new stuff every day! We also have an amazing surround sound system! Oh! And I have two beds to myself! Ya know, because I'm…"

Kai walked in right then, "Jay, Lloyd doesn't want your home life he wanted HOW YOU GOT YOUR POWERS!"

Jay blushed before hopefully continuing, "Right, where was I? Oh yea! It was a stormy night at Walker Junkyard when Mom thought she heard a baby's cry. Putting on a poncho, we have twenty, she headed out to find the source of the cry only to find me wrapped in a blue blanket at the front gate. She then decided to…"

"Jay how is this have to do with your powers!?" "Karloff confused!" "What were you doing outside in a storm!?" "You were adopted!?" The last one was Neuro. We all stared at him and he just shrugged.

Jay sighed exaggeratedly, "Yes, I was adopted. And it has everything to do with my powers! After Mom and Dad adopted me, I threw a bolt of electricity at Dad. Mom likes to tease that I was out in the storm for so long that I absorbed some of the lighting, but I know that only happens in co…"

Cole is my hero. He clapped his hand over Jay's mouth before he can go on another rampage about comic books. I thanked Cole with a quick nod of gratitude. Turning I faced Zane, "Your turn."

Zane spoke in his normal monotone voice, "I always knew about my sixth sense. Father claims it is a gift that I earned at a young age when I helped him while he was sick one day. I didn't know about my ice touch till I froze a treehorn."

Looking around revealed that I wasn't the only one confused about the treehorn bit. Cole cleared his throat, "That was interesting. To get the point of my origin story, let's just say there was a landslide and I threw up my hands. The landslide went up instead of down."

Neuro spoke up, "I saw that on the news! Should have known it was you! I got my powers while at a counselor's office. Nothing interesting."

"I was playing at the park with my grandpa when I started running at sonic speed. Gramps told Mom that I needed to attend here after that." Griffin spoke up.

I was confused at that last bit, especially when most of the others admitted the same thing. Paleman was next, "I was in a school play and forgot my lines. On the bright side I now know the fastest way to start a mass panic is to vanish in the middle of the stage!"

Now this caused laughter, Pixal spoke up in her monotone voice, "First day of school I told my alarm clock to zip it. It listened and obeyed."

"Karloff in wreck. Karloff turned metal. Karloff no hurt."

Ash quipped, "I got lost during a camping trip and teleported back to the family apartment. When my folks came home a week later and found me in one piece that they told me that I'm headed here."

Shade laughed, "Better than me, I didn't want a bath and hid in a corner. Didn't expect to become a shadow."

Tox smiled, "Mine isn't funny. Some guy tried to mug Mom and I in a parking lot and I just sprayed him with some Hollywood acid. Mom then dump me here."

"All I did was sent the peas flying at the dinner table. Dad asked Mom if I can attend here." Gravis announced.

Jacob spoke up then, "I'm positive that I'm part bat. I was born blind and always had a walking stick with me. One day I lost my walking stick and started to cry, only for the sound waves to bounce straight back at me. This gives me the ability to see. Mom signed me up for here when she noticed I was walking around like a normal person."

Camille giggled, "I was playing dress up with my cousin and we both wanted the same wig. So I changed my hair to look like the wig."

Bolobo sheepishly added, "I turned my bedroom into a jungle when my folks told me that I can't have a garden. They then sent me here."

I turned to Skylor, "How did you got your powers?" Skylor actually blushed! "I met Zane. Mom and Mrs. Treefield are friends, so when I was sick, Mom took me to met her at work. I, um, borrowed Zane's powers for a couple hours. Long enough for Mom to abandon me here."

 _Still Lloyd's p.o.v- Present Day three hours later…_

Note to myself. When Headmaster says _archaeological dig, pretend to be sick. As we pulled up, I immediately recognized Mom's work place. I reached out and grabbed Paleman's arm. I know he's there, I sat on him._

 _"Something wrong, Lloyd?" Paleman whispered. I silently nodded my head while Neuro, who was sitting behind us with Kai, leaned forward. Probably reading my mind._

 _"Guys, the lady giving the tour is Lloyd's mother!" Neuro yelled out loud suddenly. Definitely reading my mind._

 _Cole smiled from where he sat across from me, "Okay! Here's the game plan! Every one of us is each other's buddies, right? So we'll just put Lloyd and Paleman in the center of our group and surround them!"_

 _I really like having friends. The second we got off they did just that. Mom walked up to Headmaster Tywun, "Hi Tywun! Where's Lloyd?"_

 _Tywun pointed at our little group, "He made lots of friends since you dropped him off. He's probably in the center of that little cloud of kids."_

 _This is when I realized we made a mistake. We put Nya and Skylor up front of our group. That was a mistake because right then two_ _ _skeletons__ _came running past screaming "Serpentine" on top of their lungs. Before any one of us could ask Mom if it is normal for the undead to run around archaeological digs or not when the two adventurous girls bolted in the direction that they came from._

 _Smart decision, get an adults attention. Dumb decision, chase after them. I'm not the only idiot in the secret club. We all are! We started to chase after our two friends. Mom and Tywun are going to be so worried sick when they realize we're all missing. We found a strange cave like structure and wander in. Another idiotic move to add to the books. A large boulder rolled in front of the cave's entrance, trapping all of us in._

 _Didn't help that Jacob is now clutching Ash, insisting that his powers aren't working. Kai confirmed this when he announced that his fist won't catch on fire. Know what? The adults are going to be_ _ _super worried__ _if we can't use our powers to get out of here!_

 _"So, what is everyone's favorite memories?" I asked in an attempt to calm everyone down. That was a mistake. Nya and I still haven't told them about Hood Guy._

 _Nya said in a too cheerful voice, "Being attacked by a super villain in my sleep."_

 _Kai shouted what while I found a stalagmite to bang my head on. I vaguely noticed that all the rocks are a strange coopery brown color. Since we are going to be in here for awhile, we may discuss Hood Guy, right?_

 _ _A/N: I had mega writers block! Then I started talking to catlovingmermaid about Nya's way of finding her powers and she said Kai should find his by catching his pants on fire. And then I got thinking what better way for Lloyd to bond with his new friends than the Great Fire Incident! Of course then I had to do everyone and I had the most fun with Jay. Also the cave is the Serpentine Tomb, they are already long gone. The rocks are obsidian, that's why their powers aren't working.__

 _ _Stormy out!__


	10. Help! Oh a Tunnel

**A/N: Correcting typo right now, my head was thinking vengestone, my fingers obsidian. The cave is made of vengestone. So now to the shout outs,**

 **Guest: Thanks! I actually did that because I hit writers block and Catlovingmermaid pointed out that Nya wet her bed, so Kai should catch his pants on fire! I decided to do all of them after that. Glad the extra work paid off!**

 **RandomDragon2.0: Nice to finally meet you! SkyTalon is always talking about the reviews you leave her, also, Thanks! Compliments are always welcomed!**

 **Cheesepuff fg: I haven't abandoned a story yet and don't plan on it. Also, you already know when they'll find out… Misa mentioned when they'll find out in the future.**

 **Okay, not as many reviews as I like… If you need somethin' to read and this hasn't updated, try** _ **Lost and Found**_ **. It's Ninjago and according to SkyTalon it is better than this…**

 **I Own Nothing!**

Help! Oh, Wait a Tunnel

 _Previously on Ninjas of Prophecy: School of Secrets…_

 _ _We put Nya and Skylor up front of our group. That was a mistake because right then two skeletons came running past screaming "Serpentine" on top of their lungs… Smart decision, get an adults attention. Dumb decision, chase after them. I'm not the only idiot in the secret club. We all are! We started to chase after our two friends…__ _ _Another idiotic move to add to the books. A large boulder rolled in front of the cave's entrance, trapping all of us in__ _…_ _ _Nya said in a too cheerful voice, "Being attacked by a super villain in my sleep."__

 _ _Kai shouted what while I found a stalagmite to bang my head on. I vaguely noticed that all the rocks are a strange coopery brown color. Since we are going to be in here for awhile, we may discuss Hood Guy, right?__

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

I started punching the cave wall. Kai started hyperventilating when Nya mentioned the Sharican attack and pirates. A hand reached out and grabbed my arm suddenly. Glancing sideways, I see it is Cole.

"Stop, hitting a stone wall isn't going to help us get out of here any faster. It just gonna hurt you." Cole spoke firmly.

Stopping, I turned to stare at him when _someone_ decided they have claustrophobia. "Ah! The walls are closing in! Can't breathe! We all are going to die!" Griffin wailed loudly suddenly.

All turned to stare at him. Guess super speed equals claustrophobia. During Griffin's freak out he knocked into an anvil shaped rock formation. Hmm… just me or did that move when Griffin bumped it. While Neuro tried, and failed, to calm down Griffin, I decided to check out anvil rock. I immediately figure out that it can turn all the way to the left. I also found us freefalling do to the floor disappearing from underneath us. Uh, I think I accidently opened a trapdoor.

Landing on a sandy surface, I decided know was a _really_ good time to shout, "Help! Anyone? Help! We're all down Here! Help!"

The rest of the secret club quickly followed my lead till, "Hey! Look! A tunnel!" All eyes turn to Jacob. Who just shrugged, "My powers are working again and I used your all screaming to find an exit. Everyone follow me!"

He didn't need to tell us twice. We quickly followed him into a mysterious tunnel with no clue of where it ended. Yep, I was right. We all really need to stop running into things headfirst. The tunnel finally opened up, for us to see the Underworld. Oh! And some angry looking skeletons are now running up to us.

"Halt in the name of King Samukai!" one of the skeletons shouted. The other three pointed the weapons at us. Not knowing what to do, I surrendered. We were marched down to the dungeons. After making sure we all were locked up tight, the skeletons went back to the patrols.

 _Tywun's p.o.v_

I lost my nephew. How did I lose my nephew and all of his friends?! The fieldtrip was going great until…

 _Few Hours Ago_

Dareth and Morro both ran up to me. I was standing next to Misako while she gave the tour when this happened. Frowning, I asked, "Dareth, Morro? Is something the matter?"

Morro spoke up first, "Not really, they all have powers like us and can defend themselves, _but_ Dareth wanted to let you know anyway."

I frowned further at that, "Dareth, what is Morro talking about?"

Dareth spoke nervously, "Um we see, the Secret Club? Yea and all it's club members? They disappeared…"

Misako chose then to freak out, "YOU LOST MY BABY!?"

I was in mega trouble…

 _Previous time_

Sighing, I hung up on the phone for the tenth time since I announced that I lost some students. Luckily, the students', who disappeared, parents are all good friends of mine and Donny's. Unfortunately, this had went on the news and schools across the country are cancelling fieldtrips till the kids are found.

I hope we find them before he does…

They do not know the full extent of their power.


	11. Finaly Serpetine

**A/N: No reviews… Just letting you all know I am like Skytalon and like reviews, especially ones with the story characters in it.**

 **Guess I'll be doing the disclaimer now…**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

Finally Serpentine!

 _Still Lloyd's p.o.v_

"For the last time Kai, you can't burn down the prison with us in it! Our best hope is for Ash to teleport out of here and find some way to get the police down here!" Neuro, Skylar, Zane, Pixal, and I yelled at Kai for the umpteenth time.

Kai folded his arms and pouted at us, "We already tried that, remember? Ash came back to tell us that apparently since the underworld can't be entered by mortals, he can't teleport out of here."

Cole lunged forward suddenly, grabbing Kai's shirt, he used his super strength to pin him to the wall. Cole growled, "At least that was a plan that won't get us all killed! Not all of us are fire proof!"

Cole shouted the last part before dropping Kai. Which is when Jacob spoke up, "ya all hear that rattling?"

Karloff hid behind Tox, "Karloff scared."

"What do we have here? The lossst ssstudentsss? Long way from home, aren't we?" a new voice spoke up.

We all turned around in time to see a giant blue cobra with two arms, one which was holding a staff.

I bravely step forward, "Are you a serpentine? Because listen, we don't want any trouble. Hey! We already are and don't want you adding to it."

The serpentine raised an eyebrow, "Yesss, well, to be more exact I'm a Hypnobrai. Name'sss Ssscalesss. How can I help you?"

 _Wu's p.o.v_

No luck. The police came back empty handed again. If I'm going to find my missing students, I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I headed off to Ms. Treefield's office. I only needed to knock once before she answered. Ms. Treefield is an elderly lady with grey hair in a bun and hazel eyes behind thick spectacles. **(A/N: HP Fans, picture the fortune telling teacher's glasses).**

"Hello Heather, can I leave you in charge while I'm away? The Secret Club and all its members have been missing for two days now. I am joining the search." I asked in one breathe.

Ms. Treefield just smiled at me, "Sure thing W-Tywun. By the way, while you are here, have you told Misako and Lloyd yet? They are your family."

I sighed, "No, it doesn't feel right. Besides Misako wants nothing to do with me thanks to what happened at Don's trail. I didn't want to do it but the Great Incident and the evidence…"

Ms. Treefield smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "I know, I really do. Hopefully someday everything will be back to normal. And you will have both your nephew, and your niece."

 _Karloff's p.o.v_

Snake nice. Snake free Karloff and friends. Snake now take us to big park with lots of rides. Snake buys Karloff candy. Karloff happy now. Karloff going on merry go round. Cole meanie. Cole traps nice snake in rock.

"Enough games! Why are you helping us?! Your kind tried to destroy our ancestors! And buying candy isn't gonna fix that!" Cole yelled suddenly.

Karloff scared, Lloyd helps. Lloyd makes leader. "Cole! Enough! All of us are cold and hungry! At least Scales is willing to help us! Besides, Neuro can read minds and Skylor can borrow that ability! If Scales means harm, they'll let us know!"

Cole glares at Lloyd. Cole relents. Cole frees snake. Snake slithers away from Cole. Snake eyes Cole, Neuro, and Skylor. "Are you three masters? I thought they all were destroyed. Let me see, Cole trapped me in a rock, so he must be the Master of Earth. Lloyd said Neuro can read minds, so that makes him the Master of Mind. Skylor can, has you put it, 'borrow' powers. That makes her the Master of Amber, and her power is that she can absorb other powers."

"Karloff confused."

Jacob spoke up, "Karloff isn't the only one, what's a master?"

Scales gasp out of shock, "What? What!? A master is not a what, it is a who. The Masters are a group of people with powers."

Lloyd frowned, "What happened to them?" "Karloff wants to know too." "All of us want to know, unless I'm reading something incorrectly."

Scales gave us a big grin. "You better sit down. This story is a long one…"

 _ **Flashback-No-one's p.o.v**_

 _A man with blonde hair is seen fighting pirates. He leaps into the air and summons a gold dragon. The dragon's breathe creates a cage the pirate crew can't escape._ _ **A long time ago there was a man like no other. For he was part Dragon and part Oni. He was Ninjago's sole protector…**_ _the young man is now sitting sadly on Ninjago's tallest peak._ _ **But he was lonely, so one day it hit him…**_ _A team tryouts poster hits him in the face._ _ **He was going to use his power of creation to make a team to help protect Ninjago!**_

 _The blonde man sees a young woman that uses a metal bar to chase an angry bear away some scouts camping. The First Spinjitzu master walks up to her; silver leaves him and enters her._ _ **The Master of Metal…**_ _Another scene shows a woman helping a mute elder with his yard work. He walked over with the other lady; some light grey left him and entered the elder's helper._ _ **The Master of the Mind…**_

 _The now group of three see a man punch a bandit unconscious. Grinning, their leader walks up and some amber left him._ _ **The Master of Amber…**_ _Another woman is seen helping get a kitten out of a tree. Again the group of now four walk up to him._ _ **The Master of Gravity…**_ _Another lady uses a trumpet to knock out a ruthless gang._ _ **The Master of Sound…**_ _The group of five watches amazed as a lady hid in the shadows and attacked the bank robbers that way._ _ **The Master of Shadow…**_ _Another woman is seen using a disappearing act to confuse and slow down some terrorists._ _ **The Master of Light…**_

 _The group of now six watch as a young girl out runs another angry bear (_ "hey, Scales, What's up with all the angry bears?" "Quiet Jay! I'm talking here!"). _**The Master of Speed…**_ _The group of seven gaped as a female firefighter jumps out a window clutching a screaming baby._ _ **The Master of Smoke…**_ _The group of eight watch as a lady used a vine to pull a teenage boy off a cliff._ _ **The Master of Nature…**_

 _The group of nine watched a gentleman lure a rattlesnake away from his family._ _ **The Master of Smoke…**_

 **(A/N: You got the message… The Spinjitzu Master sees someone doing a good deed, he gives them a power. I'm getting tired of writing, soo, cutting this history lesson short… Sorry!)**

 _Lloyd's P.o.v_

I just realized Scales wasn't joking about the story being long. Though there is something that bugs me…

"Okay, we know all my friends as the same abilities has the Masters and that there are even more powers than what we ever heard of! But, none of the masters had my powers!" I pointed out, making a green spark o make my point.

Scales frowned, "I don't know. That is a mystery in itself."


	12. Jay's Middle Name Is Anna

**A/N: Hi! Time to Embarrass Jay! Thank RandomDragon for the Idea! Your review really helped my writers block! I.O.N (For Dummies: I. Own. Nothing). Also I made a mistake… Tywun doesn't know the Walkers, don't know you he called…**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

Jay's Middle Name is Anna…

 _Tywun's p.o.v_

It's been officially two days since we lost the Secret Club. I was planning to eat one last breakfast with my other students before leaving to look for the missing students. Good thing I looked up from my toast to see Lloyd and his friends sitting at their normal table, eating pancakes and bacon. Startled, I not so gracefully fell out of my chair. Ms. Treefield appeared at my side, fingertips glowing.

"I'm fine Heather; call the parents of the missing students and the police. Tell them that the students are back in school." I reassured her as I got back up.

Ms. Treefield quickly nodded her understanding and left to make the phone calls…

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Our parents came to check on us. We were hanging out at the Secret Hangout when our parents barge in. Which is how we learned Jay's middle name.

"JAY ANNA WALKER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO WANDER AWAY FROM THE GROUP! How are you doing?" Mrs. Walker blurted out as soon as she spotted us.

We all turned to Jay, who was blushing madly, "Ma! Do ya have to use my middle name? Oh man! Now all my friends know and they'll tease me endlessly about! And I'll never be able to show myself in public again! Because if I do, they'll call me…" Jay started to ramble.

I quickly cut him off before we got off topic, "We're fine."

Mrs. Smith sighed, "That's good, now then WHAT IN ALL OF NINJAGO HAPPENED!?"

Glancing at my friends, then back at all our mothers, well their mothers, Mom wasn't there. We started speaking in unison,

" _Two skeletons_ __ _came running past us screaming 'Serpentine' on top of their lungs. Before any one of us could ask Mom (The tour lady) if it is normal for the undead to run around archaeological digs or not when the Nya and Skylor (we) bolted in the direction that they came from."_

 _"We then chased after them (They chased us). We found a strange cave like structure and wandered in. Just then a large boulder rolled in front of the cave's entrance, trapping all of us in it."_

 _"Jacob (I) grabbed Ash and said his powers weren't working. Kai (I)confirmed this when he (I) announced that his (my) fist won't catch on fire."_

 _"Lloyd (I) asked everyone for their favorite memories. Nya (I) answered, resulting in Kai (me) shouting what while Lloyd (I) found a stalagmite to bang his (my) head on."_

"Lloyd (I) started punching the cave wall after a while. Kai (I) started hyperventilating when Nya mentioned a nightmare. Cole (I) stopped Lloyd (me) from hurting himself (myself) further."

"Griffin (I) decided to announce that he (I) had claustrophobia. While Griffin (I) was freaking out, he (I) knocked into an anvil shaped rock formation. It move when Griffin (I) bumped it. While Neuro (I) tried, and failed, to calm down Griffin (me), Lloyd (I) decided to check out anvil rock. Lloyd (I) immediately figured out that it can turn all the way to the left. We went freefalling do to the floor disappearing from underneath us. Lloyd (I) accidently opened a trapdoor."

"We then started to scream for help until, Jacob (I) found a tunnel. The tunnel lead straight to the Underworld. Oh! And some angry looking skeletons are now running up to us. We were then thrown in the dungeons."

"We were then rescued by a friendly serpentine. His name's Scales. He brought us home after feeding us diner."

We quickly wrapped up our story, and looked hopefully at my friends' parents. Who looked like they didn't believe a word we said. Maybe Mom would believe us if she was here…

 _One hour later…_

"Soo, Jay? Your middle name is Anna?"

"Noo! I'm Doomed!"


	13. Cole's Real Name

**A/N: Glad you all found Jay's middle name funny. Now I'm gonna do something similar to Cole. Also Ms. Powers is not the normal math teacher, she's the substitute. I.O.N (For Dummies: .Nothing)!**

Cole Isn't Your Real Name!?

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

I don't like math. It is so hard! Math class is my favorite class. There isn't assigned seats and two of my friends are in it with me! Also the teacher never does roll call, so being the only class I have with some friends mean they don't know about my dad.

Walking into math class, I quickly made a beeline to the back row where Jay was waving me over. "Cole still won't drop my middle name, can you sit in-between us so we don't kill each other off."

I nodded my head before slipping into the desk on Jay's right. Cole was sitting in the desk next to it, twirling his pencil.

"Hi Lloyd! You do realize that Jay ANNA is all talk and no action, right?" Cole jokingly asked me.

I smiled, "I know Cole, I just like sitting between you two!"

Just then a lady I didn't recognize walked in. She was mid thirties, brown hair in a bun and green eyes glowing with hidden excitement. "Morning class! My name is Ms. Powers! I'll be taking Mrs. Master's place for today! Now let's start with roll call, Abercrombie Haydee?"

I felt my face pale, "Umm, Mrs. Master never did roll call. I really don't want her to say my last name."

Cole frowned, "why? It can't be more embarrassing than Jay ANNA's name."

Just then Ms. Powers voice called out, "Brookston Nicole?"

Jay smiled, "Hey! I didn't know you had a…"

Cole's hand shot up right then, "I GO BY COLE!"

I decided that today was not the best day to sit by these two.

"Wait, you can't call the Cauldron black! If I've known, I would've started calling you Nicole to get you back! That's it, sorry Nicole you aren't getting away with this." Jay rambled off.

Cole glared at him, "Really Jay ANNA nobody will believe you any way."

Jay just grinned. I sunk lower in my seat. Not fun. "Really NICOLE? Neuro can read minds, Skylor can borrow that ability, and Zane has his sixth sense. He is literally a walking tr…"

"Garmadon Lloyd?" That was the last straw. My friends are fighting; my last name is thrown in their faces. Hey! They probably want nothing with me right now. I'm back to being friendless.

Those are a good reason to run out of the classroom screaming, "Not here!"

 _Jay's p.o.v_

Okay, did not see that coming. Guess Lloyd didn't want us to find out that he is a Garmadon. Which I don't understand. With the reputation of Garmadon, you'd think all he has to do is say his last name and nobody will bully him. Powers or not!

The second the bell rang, we ran to the science labs. Arriving, Cole started looking in classrooms while I kept a look out for bullies. It wasn't long till we heard a welcoming sound from one of the classrooms,

"Karloff! Why am I always stuck with you in group projects!?" Zane's normally semi monotone voice hollered suddenly. I glanced at Cole and grinned. Bingo!

We charged into the room shouting in unison, "LLOYD RAN AWAY!"

Zane, Karloff, Neuro, and Camille turned to stare at us. Zane spoke up, "What happened? Why did Lloyd fled?"

I quickly started to ramble, "We have Mrs. Master's math class with Lloyd. She never does roll call that's why we didn't know Cole's real name is Nicole. Today Mrs. Master had a substitute, Ms. Powers. Ms. Powers does roll call and in the middle of roll call Lloyd ran away!"

Camille asked calmly, "Okay nice to know you had a substitute…" Karloff interrupted, "Cole Nicole?" Camille shoots him a look before continuing, "How does any of that have to do with why Lloyd ran away?"

Cole jumped in before I can ramble again, "Lloyd didn't want us to learn he is a Garmadon."

Neuro nodded his head, "Makes sense."

All of us stares at him, "What? When I entered Lloyd's mind I noticed that he was worried we will judge him because of his father."

Zane spoke up, "Neuro, contact the rest of the secret club. Tell them to search everywhere for Lloyd!"

 _Tywun's p.o.v A few minutes later…_

I watched as Griffin used his super speed to check behind some of the potted plants I have scattered in the hallways. Turning, I headed into Heather's office.

"Should we tell them that Lloyd is hiding underneath one of your cots?" I asked.

Heather just laughed her musical laugh, "No, give him some more time then talk to him yourself. All through I think your mother beat you to it."

I agreed to that. Doesn't help the bed Lloyd is hiding underneath is holding his grandmother right now.


	14. Meet Grandma

**A/N: Time to meet Lloyd's grandmother! And send his friends into the hospital wing… I.O.N! For Dummies: I own nothing.**

Meet Grandma… Our Math Teacher!

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

I was curled up underneath the cot in the hospital wing that my math teacher, an elderly lady with grey hair done in a loose French braid and green eyes behind wire trim glasses. I knew I've been under the bed for a full hour when the release bell/gong rang. It's ringing is also when Mrs. Master spoke up,

"Lloyd, you'll be more comfortable on the cot next to me."

Hesitantly, I crawled out of underneath the cot. Slowly, I sat on the edge of the cot with Mrs. Master. She smiled warmly at me, "My! Don't you have your father's eyes! Why you even have the same gold flecks he did when he was your age."

I frowned, "Did you taught Dad math too?"

Mrs. Master just laughed, "I taught him more than math, I taught him to tie his shoes. Just ask your uncle."

I perked up at that, "Wait, I have an uncle? Is he related to Mom?"

Mrs. Master shook her head, eyes twinkling with laughter, "Only though marriage. He is your father's younger brother."

"I didn't know Dad had a brother. I bet he hates me too."

Mrs. Master frowned, "Lloyd, your family doesn't hate you, they love you very much. I should know, I'm your grandmother."

"On Mom's side? Because I'm certain that Mom's maiden name wasn't Master, it was Kelsey." I pointed out.

Mrs. Master's smile came back, "Your father's full name Garmadon Oni Master. He changed it to Lord Garmadon right before he married your mother."

"Do you have any embarrassing stories of Dad when he was younger?"

 _Wu's p.o.v_

Lunch break is almost over with. Lloyd's friends have given up on finding him, for now. Deciding I needed to talk to Lloyd and check on Mother, I quickly kissed Heather on the cheek. Then I walked into the wing. Lloyd and Mother are sitting on the same cot, talking.

"… and then Garmadon smeared the jelly all over your grandfather's face!" Mother exclaimed, I recognized it as the story of how Don and I painted the kitchen wall with strawberry jelly.

I quickly cleared my throat to let them know I've arrived. Mother shot me a death look while Lloyd stiffened. "Tywun Montogomery Master, why have you been ignoring your nephew?"

"Umm, you see Don and I fought over Sako and when he won it just got awkward to talk to her and then Don left and she wants no…"

"Wu, you're rambling. I don't want excuses. I want you to spend time with Lloyd." Mother interrupted. I gulped, when,

"Wait, Headmaster Tywun is really my Uncle Wu?" Lloyd questioned suddenly.

I got down to eye level with him, "Yes Lloyd, and I'm sorry for ignoring you. Do you want me to take you to the Hidden Hangout?"

Lloyd's jaw dropped open. I'll be taking that as a yes.

 _Zane's p.o.v_

After lunch we split off to our different classes for the afternoon. On the way to history, I got a feeling to check the hospital wing. Quickly changing directions, I headed to Ms. Treefield's office.

"Excuse me? Did Lloyd passed by here early?" I asked the school nurse.

She looked up at me, "Yes, his uncle took him to the Hidden Hangout just now. Did you need anything?"

I quickly shook my head, "No, thank you. I better get to class."

At that, I rushed out the door. At least I now know where to look after school. Entering the class, I made a beeline to Skylor. "Do you still have Neuro's powers?"

Skylor smiled, "Yes, I have two more minutes. What do you need?"

I grinned, "Tell everyone to go to the Hidden Hangout after school. Lloyd's there."

 _Later that day after school…_

Why we all raced to the Hidden Hideout is a mystery in itself. Griffin won by a landslide. He and Lloyd were sitting on the deck waiting for the rest of us. Lloyd called down to us, "Hey! Griff said you guys won't judge me for Dad's mistakes. So, we're good?"

Kai grinned, actually I think all of us are. "Of course! Has long as you don't run away like that again! We'll always have your back!"

Laughing, Lloyd swung himself down. "Okay, by the way, the headmaster is my uncle and he knows about our powers and he and Dad built the Hidden Hangout with their friends, who are most of you guys' parents, when they were our age."

I slowly raised my hand, "Wait, your Headmaster's nephew!? And we can go to him about our powers!?"

Lloyd slowly nodded his head. Well, this changes a lot.


	15. Kai's secret

**A/N: Writers block over with! And only because I just remembered this fun headcanon of mine that nobody else seems to write about, so I am! Try to guess what Kai's hiding! R &R!**

Kai's Hiding Something

 _Cole's p.o.v_

Zane, Jay, and I woke up to see Kai sitting on the floor with a terrified expression. I spoke up first, "Hey Kai, is something wrong? Shouldn't you be in the top bunk above Zane?"

Kai shook his head, "Today is going to be really bad."

I glanced at Zane, who just shrugged. Today is going to be a bad day if Kai doesn't tell us what's wrong!

 _Kai's p.o.v_

They can't know. My life is over! That one quote Ms. Talon likes to say is: you know you are going to have a bad day if you fall out of bed and missed the floor. I did just that! Or did I not? How long have I been able to do this and not know it? Have I been doing it in my sleep? I have to block Neuro from my mind. My secret only!

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

I was sitting down in Math class, Grandma being back at work, when Jay barreled into me.

"Lloyd! SomethingiswrongwithKaiheishidingsomethingfromusandwedon'tknowwhat!" Jay shot out like a bullet.

I looked to Cole for a translation. Cole rolled his eyes, "We woke up this morning to see Kai sitting on the floor with a terrified expression. He won't tell us what has him so scared. Can you try talking to him?"

I frowned, "Can't Neuro read his mind?"

"No, Kai found a way to block him." A much calmer Jay answered.

I noticed Grandma was looking our way and class had started, so I quickly said, "I'll confront him about it after school."

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I made it through the school day without a hitch. Or so I thought. I plopped down on the red beanie, my history assignment in front of me when Lloyd plopped down on the black beanie next to me. Lloyd hates black and always sits in the green beanie next to the white beanie.

"So, Kai… Jay told me you are acting weird today. Anything you want to tell us?" Lloyd asked.

I quickly made certain that my shields were still up. While I did that, Jay scooted the blue beanie closer. Actually, everyone was scooting the multiple colored beanies closer.

I cleared my throat, "Jay did, did he? Well, how about you tell Jay to stay out of my business!"

Nya spoke up right then, "Was it a mouse? I know you have a tendency to scream like a girl when you see them."

… and my mind went completely blank. "Mice is nothing." Did I just said that? Then again maybe mice can't get me now that I can… wait! What if they can do it too!?

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Kai spurted out, "mice is nothing" before running out the door.

Skylor spoke up, "So, I borrowed Neuro's power and we tried to enter his mind together. He definetely has us block."

I then turned to face Nya, "Mice? Kai is scared of mice?"

Nya shrugged, "He was. Guess he got over it. Did anybody else noticed the air around him seemed to shimmer when he ran off?"

Everyone nodded their heads in the affirmative.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes." I answered last. We spent the rest of the day trying to guess what Kai is hiding from us. Not our homework, oops!

 _Oracle's p.o.v_

I crouched behind the treeline and watched the flying, no stuck in tree, ship. I silently counted backwards from ten. As if right on cue, a large group of kids scrambled out of the ship and scurried to the new monastry, I mean school. My eyes betrayed me, and followed a familiar blonde haired boy in a green hoodie. For a split second the child was a grown man in a gi weilding the Mega Weapon before changing back to present day. To many, this would be annoying. But not to me, this is life.

Standing, I walked into the now empty HQ, I mean treehouse. I turned to face where the ten year olds disappeared, "Sorry Kai, but your friends are going to learn your secret before this week is up. The final battle is coming, wither you kids are ready or not."


	16. Kai's Death

**A/N: Hi! Lost and Found is giving me troubles, so yea. Time to meet the oracle, and kidnap the gang! Please don't panic over the chapter title. I.O.N, R &R!**

Kai's Death…

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

It's finally Saturday! We got Uncle Wu and Grandma to agree to let us camp out in the old Hangout for the weekend. And it's a three day weekend! We haven't been there since Kai's weirdness, at least he is acting like himself now.

"Lloyd? I had the treehouse stocked up with the supplies you'll need." Uncle Wu stuck his head in our room.

"Thanks Uncle Wu! I'll come get you if we need anything." I said.

Griffin appeared next to him suddenly, "Lloyd hurry up! You are the only one not there!"

"Okay Griff! I'm coming! See ya Uncle Wu!" At that I ran out of the room. Once certain nobody can see us, I grabbed hold of Griffin and had him super speed us to the Hidden Hangout.

 _Oracle's p.o.v_

Neuro needs to pay more attention to his surroundings. I was hiding behind a semi closed door, spying on Ninjago's last hope. Frowning, I noticed two were missing. One being Lloyd. Worry creased my forehead for a few seconds before I shook my head. He's fine. In my vision all of them got in the balloon, including Lloyd. Just then Lloyd and the master of speed crashed into the room.

Grinning, I stepped out of my hiding place, "Well, now that Lloyd and Griffin joined us we can get going."

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

"Well, now that Lloyd and Griffin joined us we can get going." A new unfamiliar voice spoke up. Turning, we came face to face with a sixteen year old girl with dark purple highlights in her spiked brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her outfit consist of a black leather jacket with a silver dragon on it, skinny jeans with the knees blown out, and black and silver combat boots.

"Who are you? How do you know our names?" Skylor asked.

The strange girl groaned, "I did it again, didn't I? I'm the currently only oracle. Sometimes I get my present mixed up with the future. I know all of your names, so only I need to introduce myself. Lilia at your service."

Zane spoke up nervously, "How come I sense your presence isn't just to tell us the future? But something more serious?"

Lilia face palmed, "Oh, right! We need to get going if we are to catch our ride! Basically, the world is ending tomorrow and only your club can save it. Let's go!"

"Wait what!?" All of us yelled.

 _Lilia's p.o.v_

It's cute when all of them speak in unison like that. I turned and marched out the door, knowing they are right behind me. I started to cross the woods behind the school when Lloyd popped up next to me.

"You can't say something like that and be fine! I mean, the world ending? Only fourteen ten year olds can stop it? Do you know how bizarre that sounds? Do we win?" Lloyd demanded a bunch of answers.

I rolled my eyes, "Not fourteen ten year olds, theirs sixteen of you. You win, how else will you save Dad?"

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

"how else will you save Dad?" frowning, I slipped back to walk with Nya. "What does her Dad needing rescuing have to do with anything?" I asked.

Nya shrugged, "I'm not Neuro, you sure this isn't a trap?"

Zane answered from behind us, "Yes, I sense she is telling the truth about everything."

"Okay, so we only have powers to full…" Shade began only to get enterupted by Lilia.

"We're here! Although I don't see the hot air ballon that is supposed to take us to Pr. Draco's secret lair. Weird, I'm positive I saw us riding in it."

Stopping, I noticed that we arrived at a cliff hanging over choppy waters. And a hot balloon in the distance. "Now what?" Tox asked.

"I can create a strong gust of wind to bring it to us." We all spun around to see Morro and Dareth had followed us to here. Neuro frowned, "Can you do that?"

Morro gave his characteristic smirk, "Yep."

The same time Dareth said, "Nope, according to the seagulls that ballon is propelled forward by a jet engine. Using your powers would be useless."

I smiled, "I'm guessing you are the two extras Lilia mentioned?"

Morro shrugged, "Maybe. How are we getting that balloon?"

Just then Kai spoke up, "I know! We can just…" Kai didn't finish his sentence due to walking of the cliff suddenly.

Lilia looked thoughtful, "I forgot about that."

Meanwhile, my friends and two classmates were freaking out. I just want to know what Lilia is thinking!


	17. Never Mind

**A/N: Hiya! So… yea, Random Dragon? Your right something big is happening! Now, time for everyone to question Lilia! R &R&I.O.N!**

Never mind.

 _Recently on School of Secrets we meet Lillia who is a very interesting oracle who gets present mixed up with the future. Also Morro and Dareth finally revealed their powers. Kai walked off a cliff. They have three days to save the world before the adults start worrying._

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

"I'm telling headmaster Tywun!" Neuro angrily shouted at Lilia.

Who just rolled her eyes, "Be patient, our rides almost here."

I quickly grabbed Nya to prevent her from strangling the oracle.

"My brother is dead! All thanks to your little vision!"

Lilia smirked. "Wait, I'm dead?"

Blinking we all looked up to see Kai _flying_ above us! Kai frowned, "Didn't you hear anything I just said? We can just send me after the balloon since I can fly. I've been doing it in my sleep."

Zane spoke up, "That actually explains a lot."

Rolling his eyes, Kai flown after the balloon. I wanted to stay on the ground and leave it to him, but Nya and Lilia have a different idea.

"Whoa! Nya! Why are you pushing me towards the edge!?" I yelped once it occurred to me what my friend was doing. It didn't help that Lilia's eyes brightened. "Great idea! Kai is going to need help with the stone warriors any way…"

 _Kai's p.o.v_

I arrived at the balloon only to notice that it was being manned by live statues with red eyes. Okay… Plan B is a bust. Do we even have a Plan C? One of the stone beings noticed me and lunged. Panicked, I threw a fireball at him only for it to bounce off harmlessly. Crackling, the soldier reached out to grab me when a ball of green energy hit him. Which caused an epic explosion. Turning around, I spotted Lloyd riding on _a real live dragon_!

"You have a dragon!? Since when!?" I screamed out of excitement not fear.

Lloyd blushed, "It's like your flying. Just part of my powers. Plan C is have me take care of the stone beings while you get the balloon to the others so we all can get to Pr. Draco's lair and stop him."

Nodding, I quickly took over the steering while Lloyd took care of the warriors. It wasn't long until we were back with the others.

Griffin grinned when he saw us, "That wasn't long at all! I barely had time to run back to the treehouse and back again!"

Lilia also was smiling, "This is as far as I can go. Don't worry about a thing, you all win in the end."

Grinning, we all climbed into the balloon basket and seted off. Leaving Lilia on the cliffs waving good luck…

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

An island that was all dark with only rocks soon came to sight. Eager, Pixal landed the balloon (it may be a balloon, but it has a jet engine which is technology, which is Pixal's forte. Reason why she's driving.)

We all climbed out only for chains made out of that strange rock that blocks our powers to suddenly wrap itself around our ankles. A black robot appeared out of nowhere.

"Good evening, I am General Cryptor. We have been expecting you."

I felt my face go pale as it is now according to us that we have no idea how we are going to win. That, and Lilia seems to always forget the hard parts in her visions!


	18. Meet the Overlord

**A/N: Me- Hi! Okay! Let's go explode vengestone! Hold on, reviews…**

 **(Loud explosion…) Garmadon- Yes! I'm here! Before you start on writing, can you please stop having me faint!**

 **Me- Umm, Garmadon? This is School of Secrets, not Lost and Found, Wanna help me with the reviews?**

 **Garmadon- Sure, why not. Do I faint in this one?**

 **Me- No, Okay the reviewers are Random Dragon and… Random Dragon.**

 **Garmadon- Isn't that the author that Sensei keeps sending the ninjas to bug?**

 **Me- Totally agree with you, they need to go through a lot of obstacles first! On to the story!**

 **Garmadon- Wait a sec, you still don't own us!**

Meet The Overlord!

 _Recently on School of Secrets…_

 _We learned that Kai flies in his sleep and Zane claims that explains a lot. Lilia stayed behind and the Club got captured by General Cryptor who was using vengestone chains. Everybody else now knows about Lloyd's dragon. Question is, now what!?_

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Not good. Not good. The evil statues and robots took us to what looked like a secret lab. In it is a man with a man with grey hair and dark brown eyes as hard as rocks. Nya spoke up angrily, "How you the guy that wants to end Ninjago? Why would you do that? Who are you?"

The man laughed, "Who am I? That I can answer. We see when your parents were your age, I was introduced to them as Pr. Draco, but that is a fake name. My real name is Overlord."

Neuro spoke up, "That doesn't explain why you want to destroy Ninjago. Tens of thousands of people live there!"

Overlord smirked, "Don't you find it ironic that your home is called _Ninja_ go? Yet there are no ninjas, at least not anymore, that lives there. Anyway, now that I have all of the ninjas magic, I need to go and destroy a country." At that he left laughing. Stopping suddenly, he turned to face us, "Oh! Just letting you know, those chains are made of vengestone, the only substance proven to being able to absorb ninja, ghost, serpentine, skulkin, and Djinn magic. It should do the same for your powers, though why you have them is a mystery to me."

With that, he disappeared. Scared I turned to Zane, "How are we going to stop him? We can't even use our powers! And what did he meant by ninja magic!?"

Zane sighed, "I don't know. Does anyone know why Ninjago is called _Ninjago_?"

Everyone shook their heads no. Great, how come I feel like that is important? The way Overlord talked sounded like Ninjago was home to a bunch of magical creatures, including ninjas. "Hmm, maybe there is a clue in what he was talking about?"

"Lloyd! You are a genius! Does anyone know what Serpentine or Skulkin are?" Dareth shouted excitedly suddenly. Oops, did I say that out loud?

 _Lilia's p.o.v_

I got a sense of foreboding shortly after I sent the ninjas to capture Pr. Draco. Frowning, I closed my eyes trying to see the vision again. Sometimes my visions will have parts too blurry to make out until the very last second so I don't accidently ruin everything. Like Lloyd and his friends being held prisoner before they defeat Pr. Draco. Wait… oh no! That's not good! Quickly, I snapped my eyes open and ran back to the school. Uncle will know what to do, hopefully. I only know that he works there.

Arriving back on school grounds, I crashed straight into someone. Startled, I took in her appearance. She had long grey hair in a braid and soft brown eyes. I flashed a smile, "Hey Mom wasn't expecting to run into you."

Mom frowned, "Lilia? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be wherever it is your father is now calling home?"

I sighed. I really hoped I'd find Dad before having this conversation with Mom. "I was kind of kidnapped before we went out of Ninjago, so I don't know where Dad is…"

To my surprise, Mom didn't seemed alarmed or surprised about that. In fact she was eerily calm about it. "I know dear, I was just hoping it wasn't true. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I have the ability to kinda see the future. Tomorrow is the eclipse but it is with the Ninja Moon, which only shows every fifty years AND it showing during an eclipse happens every three hundred years. This will cause all ninja magic to increase tenfold, BUT since it is happening during a eclipse, any ninjas that lost their powers will lose them permantly. Also the Secret not so Secret Club just got captured by Pr. Draco…"

Mom's eyes widened at that, "What! Lilia come, we need to assemble the ninja council right away!"

Mom then marched straight into the school to search for Uncle and assemble the council. Just one problem though. The ninja council disembarked when Pr. Draco stole all the council members powers and some have died years ago… Who will lead the ninjas this time around?

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

We can do this, we can do this, WE CAN DO THIS… not. Bored, I looked over to my friends who were still trying to escape the vengestone chains. Well… all but Skylor who was staring at the chains. Confused, I leaned over to her, "Sky? Why are you having a staring contest with the vengestone?"

Skylor spoke excitedly, "Remember when the Overlord said that vengestone absorbs powers? Well, _my_ power is to _absorb powers_ … I'm vengestone!"

Zane, Pixal, and Neuro spoke in unison, "What the uh!?"

Skylor rolled her eyes, "Since the vengestone is absorbing your powers, and my power is to absorb powers, what will happen if I absorb the vengestone? I'm thinking it will weaken it, hopefully."

I shrugged, "That's our best bet to getting out of here. Go for it!" With that said, Skylar grabbed hold on the chain in front of her and concentrated all her might into it. We all watched intently, hoping her spur of the moment plan would work. After several minutes of holding our breathes, the chains around Skylor changed color to a clear orange coloring.

Cole spoke up, "What is that?" Zane answered calmly, "That my friend is amber." The amber then started to spread to other parts of the chain. It wasn't long until it covered the entire chain.

Nya frowned, "Now what?" Just then Karloff swung his fist hard into the ground shouting, "Karloff smash!" The second the chains around his wrists hit the ground the was a loud explosion coming from the chains, sending us flying in various directions. My last thought before passing out is that now we just need to get past the invisible robotic guards. Piece of cake, right?


	19. Powerballs

**A/N: Hey, so I'm updating all of my Ninjago stories right now because I have a poll up in this fandom and I need people to answer it. Soo, no reviews means we are going straight to my story. This chapter and all chapters following are going to mention a few crazy headcanons concerning FSM and the Overlord. Just a heads up.**

Powerballs and Family Reunions

 _Overlord's p.o.v_

Now that my great nephew is out of the picture, everything can go according to plan. I marched up to General Kozu, "General! I need you to keep watch over the prisoners, as in plural. I don't want anyone underestimating the kids. I'm leaving you ten nindroids and twenty Stone Warriors. Don't let me down this time."

After ordering Kozu around, I walked over to my speed boat. Smirking, I reached into my bag of stolen powers pulling a silver ball out. "Element of Prophesies, show me again my so called downfall?" The silver ball glowed, revealing an image of my oldest nephew holding his son. Their powers mixed together causing a large explosion that I supposingly not survived. I let out a dark laugh, "You lie, my nephew is rotting in the dungeons and his son lost his powers! You can't take back powers after vengestone takes them, at least nobody has figured out how to. Not even my idiot older brother! I win."

With that speech completed I climbed into the boat and left. It's not like when Lilia escaped my clutches she ran to Ninjago to warn everyone of my plans. Right?

 _Lilia's p.o.v_

"Hi Uncle Wu, Aunt Heather! We have bad news and good news." I chirped happily as I walked towards the couple. Uncle Wu blinked out of surprised, "Sako? Lilia? What are you doing here?"

Mom spoke up firmly, "Wu, I'm sorry but all of Ninjago is doomed. The Overlord is heading straight to us!"

Aunt Heather spoke tiredly, "Okay, is that the bad news? What's the good news?"

I spoke up then, "No, it is not. The good news is that Dad AND my brother can defeat him. The bad news is that Dad's gone and Uncle Second kidnapped my bro."

Yea… I just started a schoolwide panic. Mmm, maybe I should mention that the Secret Club will save the day? Nay, they'll figure it out.

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

Waking up after flying across a room only to hit your head against a concrete wall is not a fun experience. Groaning, I pushed myself into a sitting position. As I looked around, I noted everyone was either waking up like me or trying to fight their way to the door. Only there were invisible robots and live statues getting in their way. Stumbling to my feet, I rushed to where two live statues were pinning a struggling Jay.

I raised my arms as to blast them with green energy when Jay shouted suddenly, "Lloyd, wait! Our powers are gone!" To late. My fist sparked for half a second then died. Gulping, I took a step back as a now smirking live statue walked to me pounding a fist into his palm. This is gonna hurt, a lot.

 _Garmadon's p.o.v_

Finally! It only took me ten years, but I finally got enough energy to explode the lock on the door. I hope the door on top of the stairs doesn't have a lock also because I'm back to being out. Trying the door, I was relieved to find it unlocked. Sneaking into the suprisingly empty hallway, I made my way to where I hope the exit is at. I need to save my wife and children, fast.

Not the exit, I appear to be in Overlord's private lab. Though why a dragoni needs a private lab is beyond me. Looking around, I noticed that there were a bunch of children struggling to get past the Stone Warriors and Nindroids. Hm, the one in the green hoodie almost looks like… oh no! "LLOYD! WATCH OUT!" Panicking, I threw myself on top of my son, rolling us away from the warroir's fist.

 _Lloyd's p.o.v_

"LLOYD! WATCH OUT!" a new voice I never heard shouted at the same time a body slammed into me from behind. Strong arms wrapped around my waist as we rolled away from the statue's fist.

Looking up, I saw that my rescuer was an older man with light grey hair and bright green eyes. He was wearing black overalls over a long sleeve white shirt with a green scarve wrapped around his waist. He looked me over, "Are you okay?"

Slowly I nodded, "Who are you?"

The strange man gave me a hug that was strangely comforting. "I don't expect you to remember me, but I hope you remember that a father's first job is to protect."

The world seem to freeze all around me. It couldn't be, "Daddy?" Dad beamed at me, "I gotcha, don't worry."

Just then Dareth ruined our reunion, "Hey! As anyone wondered why when we broke the vengestone all these colorful balls appeared?"

Blinking, I glanced at the balls, "uh, didn't noticed that. Hey Dad? What are Serpentine, Skulkin, Ghosts, Djinn, and Ninja magic?"

Dad glanced at me frowing, "A long time ago Ninjago was a land of ninjas and magic. Overlord's been stealing all the magic and destroying the ninjas. I'm afraid that…"

Just then, Dareth broke one of the emerald green balls. Green light flew out of it and hits me in the chess. Startled, I turned on him. "Dareth! Watch it! We need to focus on getting past the gaurds!" As I shouted my hand glowed green.

Dad spoke up again, "I was going to say that I'm the last of the ninjas but it looks like a new Ninja Force is here, and their all very cute."

 _Lilia's p.o.v_

"Okay, so we know what to do?" Uncle Wu asked us.

Mom smiled, "Yes, It's time for our family to be ninjas once again, just without magic."

I smirked, "Keep saying that, you owe me a soda."

My family shot me confused looks. I continued to smile. We have this in the bag.

 _Overlord's p.o.v_

I stood in front of my army grinning, "For generations, the ninjas of Ninjago has kept us out, but not anymore! Today, the last ninja is sitting in a cell weak and without magic. Serpetine and Skulkin are banished. Magic no longer exists! Today is the end of Ninjago and the rise of Overlordia! The name's a work in progress! WE HAVE THIS IN THE BAG!"


End file.
